


Two Hats - A bonus work from The Path that Leads to You

by Inadee



Series: Teamwork makes the dream work [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bonus work, F/M, Fluff, Teamwork makes the dream work, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inadee/pseuds/Inadee
Summary: This is a very small bonus work for The Path that Leads to You. If  you aren’t reading that, it won’t make any sense! If you are reading, wait until you have finished Chapter 46.Thank you!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Teamwork makes the dream work [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717729
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Two Hats - A bonus work from The Path that Leads to You

**Part 1**

“Ladybug! What can I do for you?” the saleslady exclaimed in surprise as she saw the superhero entering her shop.

Ladybug pulled out some folded euro notes from her yo-yo. “I need to order a baseball cap,” she told her. “With embroidery. How long would it take to be ready?”

“That depends,” the saleslady said cheerfully. “What kind of embroidery do you need?”

“One color,” she replied. “An easy to read font--this is just between us, right? It needs to be a surprise.”

“Absolutely,” the woman agreed. “Something simple like that… I could have it done by tomorrow. What would you like it to say?”

“Sorry, I’m not Adrien,” Ladybug replied, writing it down on the order form that the woman pushed in front of her. “The person in question seems a little confused about that. I thought it might help him out.”

The saleslady laughed loudly. “Oh my goodness. This has something to do with that video that was going around doesn’t it? I can’t make you pay to give that person anything!”

“Please do,” Ladybug insisted. “I assure you it will be worth every cent to me and you should be paid for your work.”

“Well,” the woman faltered. “At least let me give you our staff discount.”

“Deal,” Ladybug smiled happily. “I’ll be back tomorrow to pick it up.”

“See you then,” the woman said, chuckling. “I’ll be sure to use your colors.”

Ladybug nodded and winked at her in acknowledgement before leaving the shop.

**Part 2**

_Dear Ms Cesaire,_

_Thank you for choosing our team at PurplePeach as your exclusive supplier of merchandise for the Ladyblogger brand. We have appreciated your patience and flexibility as we have worked together to find ways to meet the increased demand from your readers._

_As a thank you, we’d like to send you the item of your choice, customised any way you would like. Please contact me personally and I’ll make sure you are satisfied with whatever you order._

_Kind regards,  
Genevieve DuBois_

*****************

_Dear Ms DuBois,_

_I really enjoy working with all of you. I never expected to have anything take off like this and you have been super helpful._

_If you don’t mind, I’d like a black baseball cap with the Ladyblogger logo embroidered on it. I’d like to change it somewhat by adding ‘Mr.’ in the same font. Do you think that would be possible?_

_Thanks again,  
Alya Cesaire_

*****************

_Dear Ms Cesaire,_

_We can absolutely do that! I have already spoken to our graphics department and I’ve attached a proof of the adapted logo to this email. What do you think?_

_Best,  
Genevieve DuBois_

*****************

_Dear Ms DuBois,_

_YES! That is amazing! PLEASE DO IT!_

_Thanks,  
Alya Cesaire_

*****************

“Babe!” Alya exclaimed as Nino came into her parents apartment. “Look what the merch company sent me! Isn’t it cute?”

“Ah damn, they must have watched that video,” Nino groaned. “They just randomly sent you that? I guess they thought I’d like it.”

“Well, don’t you? It’s adorable!” Alya exclaimed as she held the hat out to him.

“Uh, of course I do! I… needed a new hat anyway,” Nino took it from her and when she continued to look at him expectantly, he sighed and took off his old hat and replaced it with the new one.

“Aw, thanks Babe… or should I call you Mr. Ladyblogger now?” she asked giggling as he furrowed his brow at her. “Ok, I won’t do that.”


End file.
